1. Technical Field
This invention relates to padlock housings and, more particularly, to a combined padlock housing and acoustic notification device for providing audible and visual warning signals when a padlock is biased to an open position.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a padlock comprises a body and a shackle having a pair of legs. The shackle is mounted for reciprocal movement relative to the body between a closed first position and an open second position. Located within the body is a latch for engaging one leg of the shackle when the shackle is in its closed position, preventing movement of the shackle to its open position. In order to move the shackle from its closed to its open position, the latch must be disengaged, and the padlock includes a lock mechanism operable to disengage the latch. The lock mechanism may be key operated or combination-operated in an authorized manner. The padlock is typically composed of a hard metal such as steel.
Padlocks are used for securing possessions or property to prevent theft or trespassing. It is not uncommon, however, for someone intent on theft or trespassing to tamper with the padlock in an attempt to open it in an unauthorized manner, either by severing the shackle or by forcing it into an open position. In other instances, the owner of the padlock opens the lock, but subsequently forgets to lock it. This may also lead to theft of, or tampering with, the property that the lock is intended to protect. To deter a thief or the like from tampering with the padlock, or to remind an owner of an open lock, it has been proposed to provide the padlock with an integral alarm system which sounds an alarm when the padlock is opened.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined padlock housing and acoustic notification device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a combined padlock housing and acoustic playback assembly that is convenient and easy to use, compact in size, reasonably priced, and grants improved protection of one's valuables. Such a padlock housing assembly is especially helpful to homeowners and school children, whom employ padlocks on a regular basis, by preventing them from inadvertently leaving a padlock open.